


【权贵】卖田 01

by Huangguakekeke



Category: hqfg
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangguakekeke/pseuds/Huangguakekeke





	【权贵】卖田 01

01

三叔走了，刚咽气，全家也倒是舒了一口气，可一会儿又轮个儿的叹气。家里少了一张嘴吃饭，在这天寒地冻的没粮食的日子里，可是开春之后除了车行里的活计之外，田也没人耕了。

没人耕就没人耕吧，黄家的饭店和车行都够得忙了。只是家里似乎除了三叔，没人觊觎这块地。这块地藏在巨大的老宅深处，好几十亩，一直连着河边。

爷爷说其实不只三叔，太爷爷走之前也突然开始宝贝这块地。明明太爷爷没学过务农，做了一辈子黄家的生意，从以前做饭店，后来国外思潮涌入，跟着开了“车行儿”，就是出租车公司；直到生命最后，可能人要归于尘土，开始想要接地气了，走之前居然交代起那块儿地，叫后人莫要卖了给他人。

三叔除了喜爱田间劳作，还是家里最闲不下来的，好好地车行儿掌柜不做，偏要去家里的车行儿开出租。又在北新桥那边买了一堆东西，车里装修的是一个“珠光宝气”。再加上本来出租还是阔绰人坐的，司机也得“讲头脚”，夏天竹布马褂、绸子的，冬天改添夹袄、毯子礼帽。

三叔是黄家人，好歹有头有脸的一人，好多名流都认得他。客人一坐他的车，就认得他的脸，直喊他“黄三叔”。三叔作为司机服务仍旧到位，停车先下来帮客人开门，有时还得帮穿长袍马褂和斗篷裙子的客人提溜着衣服，免得夹到车里，就是一贯高冷的客人，这下还得嘴里一直念着“谢谢三叔，谢谢三叔......”也是个奇怪的景象。

黄明昊是黄家的小公子，人人都知道，黄家这一辈儿里就他一个男孩儿，黄家老太太的心头肉。据说是留洋回来的，十四岁出去的法国，现在十七岁回来了，听着说话里就没有京味儿，还带着点巴黎的洋气。

黄明昊刚回来就被三叔拉着去学了驾照，倒是简单极了，没有交通规则考试，就是开着车走一个“丁”字，不碰杆儿就完事儿了。拿了驾照，黄明昊出门也就很少坐别人开的车了，偏要自己开。别人都说他不摆架子，留了洋回来的，思想先进些，凡事喜欢亲力亲为。

黄明昊有天开着三叔的出租，拉着他三叔出去溜达，从京东白庙桥，遇上了守“卡子”的警察，黄明昊递上路单，等了好一会，不给放行。三叔在旁边闷着头笑，笑的黄明昊慎得慌，还没问三叔什么个情况，就被警察张嘴要了罚款。

“三叔？这怎么了，我什么都没干啊，他为什么罚我的款。”黄明昊手撑着车方向盘，转过头，理直气壮地告诉守卡子的警察：“一，我没钱；二，我没犯事儿。”

三叔摇摇头，笑着从脚下的包袱里掏出钱，还有几两茶叶，越过黄明昊递给那边的警察。“来，你们辛苦了。”

“诶！三叔，你怎么在呢？”警察故意装瞎，三叔一个大活人在车上，他肯定早就看见了，存心欺负这个驾驶座上一看就是学徒的小年轻。

“别难为他了，这是我侄子，才回北京的。”三叔说。

“哎哟哟，这就是黄公子呢！怪我眼瞎，您这刚从法国回来，没露过脸，我还才把您当跟车的学徒呢。”警察接过钱和茶叶，心满意足的放人走了。

也不知是不是这个人闲的，第二天北京更多的跟车打交道的普通人，都知道了黄公子这号人，还传说那人长得甚是好看，就像个外国娃娃似的，圆眼睛双眼皮，还有高鼻子加上鼻尖往上翘着。

黄明昊回京家里接风洗尘开了宴席，北京的大户公子小姐早就知道这个消息。只是经由这警察的嘴，现在北京城里才传开来，都知道了黄家小公子留洋回来的，黄家生意肯定要更上一层楼。

范丞丞也是这个时候才知道的，他听车行儿别的学徒在议论这回事，他就听了一会儿，知道了小公子名字叫黄明昊。他正在做三叔的学徒，俗称“跟车儿”，每天跟着三叔跑，客人和司机都坐在车上，他不能坐，就站在车旁的一块踏板上，在后面看着三叔开车。

车每次停了，范丞丞赶紧跳下车来，帮着开了门，扶着穿了高跟鞋和礼服的妇人让她下车。另一只手还拖着点儿妇人的裙子，一脸的笑容。

妇人看惯了别人谄媚的满脸堆笑，看着这范丞丞笑的如沐春风，自然也带上了笑容，给了三叔一大笔小费，还连夸这个小学徒绅士有礼貌。范丞丞笑着答应，心里也不知道自己比别人又多做了什么，都是按照流程的服务客人，他却能把客人弄开心了。

还是三叔告诉范丞丞的，说他长得好看，不像是个贫寒家庭的小子，穿上绸子衣服整理的干净些，给客人们开门陪驾都让他们都觉得倍儿有面。范丞丞笑了笑，不承认也没否认，这都是些无关紧要的事情。

黄明昊也是在家无聊，说着要熟悉家里的生意，其实就是来跟着三叔跑车，他觉得有趣极了。客人看着是黄公子坐在车里，也不会去多说些什么，还时不时交谈一下，想攀攀关系。

范丞丞和黄明昊也是这个时候认识的。他看着三叔带着个不大的小孩儿过来车里，丝毫不会觉得这小孩儿是个学徒，看那衬人小西装穿着，就知道是个金贵的主，不用想，就知道是刚回国没多久的黄公子。

黄明昊也是贪玩，抓着范丞丞问东又问西，问他出生，问他为什么要来车行做学徒。范丞丞这才知道这黄公子，比自己小了两岁，怪不得看着跟个孩子似的。

可又想想，人这么小，就孤身一人留学法国三年半。范丞丞越觉得听着黄明昊的语音语调，有时候觉得跟听外国人讲北京话似的，那个儿话音说的，曲里拐弯的。

“丞丞，我教你说法语吧。你看现在北京城这么多洋人，我教你几句，你把他们逗高兴了，小费可指不定愈来愈多呢？”黄明昊心血来潮，靠在车靠背后面，挤着脑袋跟踩在踏板上的学徒范丞丞讲话。

范丞丞面露难色，看了眼开车的三叔，那人没什么反应，才又看看黄明昊，点了点头。“好啊！谢谢黄公子。”

“叫我明昊就好，或者你可以叫我的外国名字，Justin。”黄明昊说完，看着范丞丞眉头皱的吓人，估摸着对方听不明白自己的外文名字，又说了一次：“Justin。”

“扎丝汀......”范丞丞勉为其难的吐出几个字，生硬极了，像是在说一段毫无意义的中文字，读不出那股子洋气。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈...”黄明昊笑出声来，笑完又点点头：“行，慢慢来。你就是口音不太对，其他的还是挺像的。我在叫你最简单的，‘你好’在法语里讲‘Bonjour’。”

“哦哦……”范丞丞酝酿了一下，试探着发音：“蹦...蹦猪？”

说完又换来黄明昊无情地嘲笑，笑完黄明昊还安慰他：“没事儿，我刚开始学的时候跟你发的一样呢，等你哪天闲着，我教你基础的字母，你学了就会说的像法语了。”

“嗯嗯……”范丞丞似懂非懂，点点头。

“呐，还有啊，问好还没结束呢。一般说完你好，还要问候一下，问别人过得好不好？Comment allez-vous?”

这句话有点长，范丞丞愣是没听懂，又问道：“黄公子，这不都说了你好了，还问别人好不好？”

“嗯，差不多就是，我们会问‘吃了吗？’一个意思，就问候一下对方。快跟我念，Comment allez-vous?”黄明昊又说了一遍。

范丞丞竖起耳朵听，酝酿了一下，按照听起来的音模仿道：“这么大哩雾？”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈......”这下前坐的三叔都被逗笑了，“明昊小时候刚学法语，就跑过来要显摆，教我半天，我跟你说的一样的，就这么大的雾！”

黄明昊跟着笑了会儿，转头跟范丞丞说“自己回家琢磨吧，我下回再教你。”

“好好好，谢谢黄公子了。”黄明昊觉得范丞丞逗趣儿，范丞丞觉得黄明昊好玩儿，但范丞丞是一点儿也不想学会法语，现在他只想赶紧把学徒这段日子过了，能开上自己的出租车，黄家车行里的别克、欧斯比、雪弗兰或者爱塞斯随便来一辆都行。

有了一个差不多年纪的伴儿之后，黄明昊更爱来跟着三叔跑车了。家里想让他去熟悉柜上的活儿，可他呆在柜上没一会，总是要抽点闲出来跟三叔跑几趟，不为别的，他喜欢坐车，更喜欢开车。还喜欢和范丞丞聊天，范丞丞一乐，他就跟着乐，范丞丞的笑就属于极其有感染力的那种。

饭店由家里两个姐姐管着，黄明昊在巴黎念的机械专业，按说就是跟车很好打交道的，自然车行就该由他接手来管。车行这些时生意最为红火，毕竟是个新风潮，洋车行挺多，像黄家这种国人车行也在壮大。

黄明昊倒还是聪明，都说他是自打在娘胎里就与众不同，他当年在他妈肚子里就安安静静的，别的孕妇都吃不进咽不下，他妈把黄家最好的餐食顿顿干个精光，估计全给黄明昊补身体、补脑子了。

黄明昊在柜上待了大几个月，他就能把运作模式摸个透彻，该怎么改善提升，提出的意见一样不含糊。范丞丞又熬了这几个月，才把两年的学徒时间熬过去。他总算能摸摸车盘子了，于是开始琢磨着考个驾照，能开上自己的小出租。

“丞丞，你别紧张，考车证很简单的！开个‘丁’字，不撞杆儿嘛，你小心点就是了。我可是一把就过了的，我相信你比我还厉害。”黄明昊说着冲范丞丞忽闪忽闪眨眼睛。

“哎呀，你这不是给我压力嘛，按你这说法，要是我撞杆儿了，我不仅没拿证儿，还没脸来见你了。”范丞丞说道，相处久了，也没有了开始见黄明昊的时候那种生分。

这黄公子为人亲和，对范丞丞还特别照顾。今儿范丞丞来靠车证儿，黄明昊说刚好要出门，捎着范丞丞就来了考场。至于黄明昊自己出门要干什么范丞丞没问，只是跟着就来了。

“不打紧，你肯定能拿证儿的，你过了我一会儿就带你去天福斋买炉肉丸子吃。”黄明昊给范丞丞鼓劲儿。其实本来想差人提前买好炉肉丸子，可想来刚出锅的热乎的才是最好吃的，就干脆等着范丞丞考完再一起去。

黄明昊也知道自己对范丞丞过分的好了， 超过了一个少爷对自家工人的好。但他又用西方的观念衡量，想着肯定是自己受了外国的影响，对范丞丞好只是因为不在乎两个人社会阶层的区别，权把他当作了自己知心朋友，因此也没觉得什么。

他看着范丞丞灰头土脸的回来，垂头丧气，气都叹了三遍。黄明昊琢磨来琢磨去，心说这庆祝胜利的炉肉丸子，得变成安抚情绪的炉肉丸子了。“丞丞，别叹气，没关系的。我们还是去吃炉肉丸子吧，下次再来，肯定行的。”

“嗯？没有下次了。”范丞丞说。

“为啥？你干什么了别人跟你说没下次了？你怕不是把别人车撞垮了哦。真的是，我去找他们去！”黄明昊说着就要下车。

然后一把被范丞丞抓住，黄明昊扭头过来就看到范丞丞满脸笑意，才知道自己被骗了。“你烦人！居然敢骗我？今儿不去天福斋了，直接回家吧，你就吃你的大青菜去。”

“我可没胆子骗黄公子，是你自己误解的。我就是在叹气，这考证儿怎么能如此简单，那上了路还能好好开车吗，这考出来的证儿水平能过关吗？”范丞丞摇了摇头，又叹气道：“哎，这气叹的，是替咱北京城的交通安全担忧呢。”范丞丞说的头头是道，黄明昊差点儿就信了。

给黄明昊开车的司机，听着两人的对话，有点疑惑的问黄明昊：“那黄公子，现在这是回家去吗？”

黄明昊扭头打量了一下范丞丞，那人只冲他笑，没说别的话。黄明昊只是叹了口气，说道：“算了，先去天福斋吧。”买了炉肉和炉肉丸子，黄明昊和范丞丞在车上就吃了几个热乎的。再没开一会儿的车，才回去黄家的宅子。


End file.
